


take it slow

by emptytrashbag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!Dave, Marijuana, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptytrashbag/pseuds/emptytrashbag
Summary: in which Dave and Bro misbehave





	take it slow

Heat radiated from the cement roof, the hot Texas sun blazing. The two Striders had finished their daily strife with Bro winning, as usual. Dave stood aside, hand on her knees, catching her breath and trying to cool down. Bro stood back, smirking at her. He had single handedly beat her, practically ran circles around her as she tried in vain to best him. He knew it was cruel; she was nowhere near as skilled as he was, however advanced for her age she was. Bro had years of experience over her, that and she was so much smaller than him. His muscled figure dwarfed her petite frame.  
  
Dave stood up, adjusting her shades as the sun began to set. Bro straightened his back and began his descent down the stairs to the apartment. Dave sighed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t seem to beat him down. However, it was a fucked-up sort of consolation prize to have him get her on the ground, his hand around her throat and his hips straddling hers. She would squirm to get him to grip her harder, to rile him up and see what else he would do to her. She was so fucked-up. Dave didn’t know what to do with the feelings she had for her brother. Whatever it meant, she didn’t want him to find out. She knew that she was an open book without her shades or her cool demeanor. She kept herself extra guarded around him, minimizing contact with him.  
  
Except for strifing. This was the only time she’d allow herself to get close to him, and she would take full advantage of it. She kept her shades on the whole time, tried to keep her blush minimal. Dave knew that he’d suspect something sometime soon. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Nevertheless, she continued having her fantasies of him. In her fantasies, sometimes he would initiate, sometimes she would muster up the courage, and almost all the times his hands were around her throat. His large, calloused hands constricting and forcing her breath out of her in short bursts, his body on top of her, restricting her movements. She ached to be dominated by him, and strifing was where she got her figurative rocks off. Sometimes she would purposely lose just to get him on top of her. Her fantasies included a dark, dominant Bro. He would whisper dirty things in her ear, call her names, and spank her. After he’d had his way with her, he would pamper her, attending to her needs and taking care of her. She was hooked on imagining these things.  
  
She knew, one day, he’d get this dark, awful secret out of her. But for now, she would revel in her fantasies, ignoring the dirty risk.  
  
When Dave arrived back in the apartment, she stopped in her tracks. A thin, dank-smelling cloud of grey smoke billowed out of the apartment. This was typical of Bro, usually only when he’d had a stressful day or wanted to be totally relaxed. Dave wondered about what could have made him want to smoke today. She quickly shut the door so the neighbors wouldn’t complain. She made her way over to the couch.  
  
Bro had his stash out on the table. Several plastic containers of the good stuff, his stainless-steel grinder, his small glass piece. Dave had seen these strewn about before, but never had she seen Bro smoke in the living room before. He would usually take it outside or in the bathroom. Today was different, and Dave wondered why.  
  
“Hey Bro.” she spoke softly, voice no louder than a sigh. Bro looked up from his work, he was busy rolling a joint.  
  
“Hey kid,” Bro grunted, “want to join?” He smirked at her surprised expression.  
  
“Really?” she perked up. She had been thinking it, how nice it would be to smoke with Bro. She never thought he’d ask. He nodded and she took her seat next to him, careful to leave a sliver of space between their legs. She didn’t want him to suspect anything.  
  
“So, kid. Have you smoked before?” He asked, glancing up at her with slightly bloodshot eyes.  
  
“Yeah, a few times.” She lied. She had only smoked twice before, both with John’s shitty supply of weed from his shitty dealer. John insisted that it was the best that Austin had to offer, choking on the acrid smoke. “What kind of stuff do you have here?” she asked, curious.  
  
Bro launched into a lengthy explanation of his stash and strains. Dave kept up for a bit, listening to him explain the difference between Indica and Sativa before she got distracted. She watched as he placed a small line of weed into a folded rolling paper. He continued his explanation while he rolled a thick joint between his fingers. She watched as he raised the now filled rolling paper to his lips, sticking out his tongue to run it along the sticky edge of the paper. His gentle fingers rolled and pinched the joint until it was perfect, and Dave was transfixed.  
  
“So that’s that. Let’s light this bitch.” He smiled, and Dave sent a small smile back. She was nervous but excited. Bro reached out for the lime green lighter on the table and flicked it on. In a practiced motion, he held the joint between his lips gently and lit the end. Dave watched his chest expand as he deeply inhaled. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the slow burn of the smoke in his lungs. He then offered the joint to her, cocking an eyebrow at her slack-jawed stare.  
  
“Oh. Uh, thanks.” She gently pinched the joint in her fingers and grimaced at her response. ‘Real cool, Dave. Real cool.’ She thought to herself. She brought her lips to the end of the joint and slowly pulled the smoke into her lungs.  
  
Oh fuck. Ohhh fuck. She started to feel the inklings of a coughing fit edge into her lungs. Fuck. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself but it was of no use. She started coughing, covering her face in embarrassment. Bro let out a chuckle, staring at her shaking her head and coughing her lungs out.  
  
“You okay there, kid?” he chuckles, laughing at her distressed state. She raised her middle finger at him and buried her head in the futon, coughing her lungs out. He reached out to rub her back, shaking his head. She tensed a bit at the contact, her coughs dying down. His hand ran along her, down the small of her back and almost onto her ass. She mentally dared him to go lower, to grope her and take her. He took his hand away.  
  
“I knew that would happen. You’re just a newbie, aren’t you?” he poked fun at her, giving her a hard time for his own amusement. She pouted at him.  
  
“So what, I’m a little new to this. Fuck off.” She bit back. He chuckled, rescuing the blunt from the ashtray. It had burnt out so Bro re-lit it.  
  
“What made you want to let me smoke with you anyway?” She asked.  
  
“Dunno. Was smoking, you walked in, and here we are.” He said, nonchalantly. He took another pull from the joint and passed it to her. She apprehensively took the joint and took a hit. No more coughing but she was feeling faded. Her pupils had dilated and her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
“Well, thanks big bro.” Dave was searching for a way out. She was starting to feel squirmy, touchy-feely. Her hands ran up and down her knees, her palms grew sweaty and she couldn’t stop thinking about Bro’s hands on her neck. She caught herself drifting into a fantasy, staring at his hands. She was wondering how it would feel to have him hold her down and fuck her over the side of the couch. Would he moan? She definitely would. She had a hard time keeping quiet when it was just her touching herself. Her breathing began to speed up and she squirmed again. She had to get out of here.  
  
“I do have to say though, kid. You’ve been avoiding me.” He said, point blank. She froze. She knew it, the jig was up. He knew. Her heart beat sped up. Oh fuck.  
  
“I don’t think I am Bro, why do you say that?” she feigned innocence.  
  
“Oh I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He said and her eyes widened. “You’ve been extra jumpy and weird around me. Every time I get near you, you run away.”  
  
She looked down at the floor, busted. She couldn’t get out of this one. She looked back up at him.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that…” she said. “It’s just that I ah… have been having these sort of um… feelings.”  
  
“What kind of feelings?” she averted her eyes again.  
  
“Um…” she was so dead. “They’re… funny feelings. Things I don’t want to talk about.”  
  
“Why?” Dave frowned. Why did he have to push her?  
  
“Because! Because… because I don’t know what I’m feeling. I just don’t know. I’m so confused and clueless. John isn’t any help with it and Rose just wants to talk about girls and I don’t know what to think.” She rambled. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Things were being questioned and she was more confused than ever. The smoke in her lungs was making her say things she wouldn’t have otherwise. Bro sat back, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch.  
  
“And most of it is because having you around me makes the feelings stronger.” She said, quietly. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Huh. So, you’re avoiding me because you make me feel weird.” He stated, amused.  
  
“No! Well… maybe.” She conceded.  
  
“Well tell me more about these feelings then.”  
  
“They’re, um… complicated.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“And they make me think things that I shouldn’t...” the blush on her cheeks reddened.  
  
“What kind of things?” he deadpanned, his voice growing firmer. It sent a shiver up her spine. He was so commanding, much like the Bro in her fantasies. She was playing with fire.  
  
“Things that… I don’t want to say.”  
  
He pushed his body closer to hers on the futon, their legs now touching. She was so very tense, keenly aware of every point that his body was touching hers. She was overwhelmed, and the wetness in her panties betrayed her.  
  
“Like what?” He kept pushing her. She knew he wanted to see her break.  
  
“Bro, please I don’t want to tell you.”  
  
“You can trust me. Maybe I can help you sort out these feelings.” Her heart sort of broke at this, he seemed genuinely caring about her plight.  
  
“Well… When we get close, I feel… things.” Her voice faltered on the last words. She was humiliated. He probably thought she was insane and disgusting and was going to throw her out.  
  
“Oh yeah?” he said, tilting his head. She tried to see his eyes through his glasses, but it was useless. She was clueless as to what he was thinking.  
  
“Yeah.” She said in a small voice, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
“What kind of feelings?” he said, and he promptly ran his hand along her bare thigh, running it back and forth from her knee to the line of her short shorts. She squirmed again.  
  
“Warm. Tingly.” She bit her lip. His hand ventured over her thighs, grasping her hips and running dangerously close to her core. Her glasses began to fog up from her heavy breathing. “Bro…”  
  
“Yes, princess?” he asked, his thumb barely grazing her jean shorts. She tensed a bit and he noticed.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked, breathless.  
  
“I’m trying to get you to talk about these feelings.” He ran his hand up higher on her thigh, his thumb once again coming closer to the places he shouldn’t.  
  
“Bro…” she whined, “please don’t… This is embarrassing.” She said, wanting this to end while at the same time wanting it to never stop. She was wary. What if he was just messing with her? She never knew with him, so aloof and indecipherable.  
  
“I want to know, I’m a concerned party.”  
  
“Can’t you just leave me alone? I’m f-fine.” She huffed, his hand continuing its journey over her smooth thighs.  
  
“Fine. I guess we’ll just have to sit here.” He leaned forward, his hand leaving her thigh, and reached for the joint in the ashtray. Lighting it again, he took a long drag.  
  
He passed the blunt to Dave, letting her take a long drag before bringing it back to his lips. They continued this until the joint was nearly gone, down to a stub. Before Bro took the last hit, he turned to her.  
  
“I want to try something. C’mere.” He turned his body towards her, his left knee inserting itself between hers. They were face to face, legs parallel to each other and their breath mingling.  
  
“So, this is something called shotgunning.” Dave tensed. She knew what he meant, he couldn’t be serious. There was no way she could keep her cool with his lips on hers. She was fucked. At this point she was feeling higher than she ever had, her thoughts moving like molasses and she was keenly aware of her entire body. The points of contact between her and Bro made her skin feel like it was on fire.  
  
“O-okay.” She said, “I’ve heard of it.”  
  
“Oh well look at you, Miss Urban Dictionary. Ever done it before?”  
  
“No, I’ve only read about it.” She blushed. She felt like such a kid.  
  
“You’re gonna love it.” He said, his voice tainted with something dark that made warmth seep into Dave’s stomach.  
  
With that, he raised the joint to his lips and took a deep hit. Dave watched, transfixed on his lips. When he was finished, he put the joint back in the ashtray and brought his hand up to the back of Dave’s head. Dave’s breathing sped up as he pulled her face closer to his and their eyes locked. This was it, Dave was going to get her fucked up wish and Bro was going to know her darkest secret. She licked her lips.  
  
Their lips met in a chaste kiss, his lips soft on hers. Dave felt a wave of heat rush over her and she let out a small sigh. She was sure she was blushing harder than she ever had. His lips dragged across hers, her bottom lip fitting between his. He parted his lips and she followed as he let the smoke slowly dissipate from his lungs. She inhaled slowly as his hand ran through her hair and caressed the nape of her neck. She was lightheaded, partly from the smoke and partly from the feelings rushing through her.  
  
She exhaled the smoke, his lips still moving slowly on hers. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, having his mouth hot on hers. Dave made a move to pull back, thinking that Bro was finished with her. As her lips left his, he let out a quiet growl. He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her back in to a hungry, desperate kiss. She put her hands up on his chest, gripping his t-shirt. He kissed her ferociously, demanding and dangerous. Dave knew she was playing with fire, she didn’t know if this was genuine or just a fucked-up game of chicken.  
  
Bro pulled her bottom lip between his lips and grazed his teeth along the delicate flesh. Fuck. Dave let out a small moan, her stomach twisting with desire. This spurred bro on, his tongue moving to run along her bottom lip, biting it gently. She let out another moan, louder this time. He sighed deeply, breaking the kiss. They looked at each other through two pairs of shades. The silence was deafening around them, tension thick in the air. Bro spoke first.  
  
“I knew something was up with you.” Fuck. The jig was up. Bro was just fucking with her and now he was going to reveal his sneaky ruse to get her to spill her deepest secret.  
  
“Sorry.” She said quietly, her voice wavering. “I didn’t want you to know.”  
  
“I’m not complaining.”  
  
What? Wait, what? She must be imagining things, hallucinating from the smoke thick in the air.  
  
“Wha-”She started, when suddenly Bro pulled her in for another deep kiss. This was needier, the pace faster and more demanding. Her hands flew up to grip his hair, pulling him closer to her. He growled, abruptly pulling her onto him to straddle his lap. She sat up, conscious to avoid grinding up against him. He wasn’t satisfied with that, grabbing her hips in a nearly bruising grip and grinding his hips up against hers. She gasped as she felt him, half hard against her thigh. She tentatively moved her hips against his, bringing forth a deep groan from his throat.  
  
He grasped the hair at the back of her head and roughly pulled her head back to bare her neck to him. He brushed the hair off her neck and moved his mouth down to the skin behind her ear.  
  
“Can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to do this…” he gruffly whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He started on her neck with a wet kiss, delving in to small sucks and bites. She squirmed in his lap, the friction making her eyes roll back in her head. Her neck was so sensitive and it seemed like he had a road map for all her favorite spots. She made a pained noise in the back of her throat when he bit down hard on the tendon in her neck. She bit her lip, holding back all the noises she wanted to make. Bro pulled back.  
  
“Come on, princess, I want to hear you.” he said in a raspy, deep voice. He put his thumb on her lip and pulled it from in between her teeth. Her tongue darted out to lick at the intruding finger. Bro groaned as she sucked on his thumb, swirling her tongue around the end. She didn’t know what had gotten in to her, but she figured if she was going to hell she might as well go for the gold. Before she could go any farther, he pulled his thumb out of her mouth and kissed her deeply.  
  
As their kiss grew more frantic, Dave’s hips circled over Bro’s erection. Her moans were muffled by his mouth on hers. She was lost in his passionate kisses, her breathing heavy and her heart racing. His hands made their way to the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it off her head. She had neglected to wear a bra, deciding it was too inhibitive of her movements while strifing. Bro let out a deep groan at the sight of her puckered nipples and supple breasts. His head ducked down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to let out a deep moan.  
  
“Oh fuck, Bro…” she sighed. He circled his tongue over her nipple, grazing his teeth gently against it. She ground her hips harder onto his, seeking friction and pleasure.  
  
“You like that, baby?” He said, looking up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She nodded. He gripped her chin again, his thumb resting on her lip to pull her mouth open. “Uh-uh, I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“I like it when you touch me, Bro. You m-make me feel so good…” she moaned out frantically, her tongue darting out again to lick at his thumb on her lip. “Please, I want more.” She was growing bolder, and she didn’t know if it was from the pot or the spell he had put over her.  
  
“Good girl.” And with that he ducked down to continue his work on her breasts. Soon the heat in her stomach grew to be too much. She wanted more.  
  
“Bro, please. I want to touch you. Please…” She pleaded. He pulled back, lifting her off his lap to allow her to kneel between his legs. Her eager hands darted forward to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down just enough to free his cock from his boxers. She let out a small gasp, she had expected him to be big but not like this. She wasn’t sure if she could fit any of it into her mouth. Her mouth watered at the thought. Bro stared down at her.  
  
“Come on, princess. I want that hot little mouth of yours.” He laced his fingers into her hair and waited, giving her some time. She seemed overwhelmed. With a determined sigh, she leaned forward and gave his head a tentative kiss then a lick. His breathing hitched and his cock jumped against her lips. The small amount of contact made him throb and she felt it against her tongue. She laved her tongue along the frenulum, making bro groan and the hand in her hair tighten. She breathed out hard as he pulled her hair, she loved the feeling.  
  
“You like that, baby? You like it when I pull your hair?” he said, his voice low and gravelly. She nodded. “Uh-uh, speak. Tell me how it feels.”  
  
“It feels good. I-I like it when you c-control me.” She went back to licking his cock all over, saliva pooling at the base of his cock. She grasped his member in her hand, taking the head of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head a bit, looking up at Bro. He was staring intently at her, enjoying the obscene view of her lips stretched over him. She took him deeper in her mouth. Soon, she felt him press on the back of her head, gently forcing her to take him into her throat. She never really had much of a gag reflex, so she easily took him deeper.  
  
“Fuck, baby. Fuck that feels so good. I love your mouth, such a good girl.” His voice made her shiver, but soon she had to pull off him to take in air. She pulled back and gasped, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. He groaned at the sight. She took him back in her mouth, sucking hard on the head then taking him back in to her throat. Bro sighed, he didn’t make much noise except for the odd groan or sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him on her tongue. He tasted a bit like sweat and musk and she loved it. She pulled back a bit, leaving the head of his cock on her lips. Her tongue ran over him and she looked up at him through her shades.  
  
Abruptly, he reached for her shades. She flinched a bit, apprehensive about exposing herself in such a way to him. As he removed her shades, she pulled back from his cock and stared up at his own shaded eyes. He gave her a small grin, reaching forward to put his thumb on her chin and run it along her bottom lip.  
  
“Beautiful.” He said, quietly. “I want you to look at me when you suck my cock, princess.” Heat rushed to her cheeks at the dirty words juxtaposed with his pet name for her. She loved hearing him speak, his words making her wet with desire. She licked at his head again, trying her best to see his eyes through his dark shades. She resumed bobbing her head, his hand threading into her hair and pulling lightly. He went quiet, and Dave felt the urge to protest. She wanted to hear him speak. She pulled off him again, bringing a groan out of him.  
  
“Can you… um… talk more, Bro?” she asked in a quiet, tentative voice. She was embarrassed, but she wanted more. She wanted him to take her, dominate her, make her his. He chuckled.  
  
“You like that, baby?” he said, voice gruff. “You like when I talk to you? What do you want to hear?” She bent down and licked at his head again without breaking eye contact, bringing out a deep groan from him. “Just like that, fuck.” His head fell back on the couch, a sigh escaping his mouth.  
  
“T-that’s what I want to hear.” She whispered, licking his head again. He pulled her mouth back on to him, gently forcing her down onto his cock. He began to speak again.  
  
“Fuck yeah, baby. You want to hear how much I fucking love your hot little mouth? How I love it when you gag on me?” He felt Dave shudder with arousal over his cock, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
Soon Bro had had enough and pulled her off him, grasping her hair tightly. He motioned for her to get back up on his lap. Before she did she stripped herself of her pants and panties. She straddled his hips and slowly rubbed herself against his hardness. She shuddered, her juices lubricating his shaft. Bro grasped her hips, pressing her hard down so he could grind himself against her. She let out a startled moan, shocks of pleasure running through her. He brought his lips up to her ear, whispering things that made her shiver with arousal. God, she had never been this turned on.  
  
“You feel that, princess? My hard cock up against your wet little pussy? I bet you’d beg me to fuck you at this point. Won’t you, darling?” He gripped the back of her head, forcing her head to one side while he sucked and licked at her exposed throat. Dave gasped, trying to formulate a response.  
  
“L-like fu-ck I’d beg you-u.” she spoke, voice shaky, “M-make me.” And that was that. Bro lifted her into the air and almost threw her onto the futon before pouncing on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. His other came up to grasp her throat tight. Dave gasped dryly, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. Her fucked-up little fantasy was coming true.  
  
“You think I didn’t know you were a kinky little shit? Getting off on being choked. You think I couldn’t feel you squirming when I did this to you? The blush on your cheeks?” he taunted, and she bushed harder. Fuck, of course he knew.  
  
“Bro, please.” She whimpered, voice muffled from the hand around her neck. “I-I want to feel you inside me. Please?” Bro chuckled.  
  
“It’s so easy to make you beg, such a good girl.” He obliges. He quickly produced a condom from his pants on the floor and put it on. He moved his hand down to rub his cock along her slit. She whined at the contact, growing more wet at the feeling. “You ready, baby girl?”  
  
“Y-yes, I’m ready.” She said, and with that he slowly began thrusting into her. She gasped at first, his thickness stretching her out and making her more wet. He groaned at her tightness, her wetness allowing him to slide into her easily. Her gasps and small moans spurred him on. When he began to thrust, Dave let out louder moans, small jumbles curses falling from her mouth.  
  
“Fuu-ck. Shh-Bro. Fuck m-e ple-ase. Harder. Ch-choke me.” She stared into his eyes, pleading him. She wanted him to use her, to fuck her until she couldn’t walk. She wanted her voice to be hoarse afterwards. She wanted him to make her his.  
  
“Such a good little slut, listening to what she’s told. Good girl.” Bro obliged and returned his hand to her neck, gently applying more and more pressure until she was gasping. She ground up against him as he thrust into her, and soon her moans began to get higher. She was so close, she could feel the familiar tingles of her approaching orgasm.  
  
“P-please Bro, I’m c-close” she whimpered, gasping for breath. One of her hands came up to grip his arm holding her down. Her nails dug into his skin, tensing to hold off her orgasm.  
  
“Don’t come yet. You’re not allowed.” He commanded, and she whined deep in her throat. She couldn’t hold back much longer.  
  
“P-please, I’m so close. Please Bro.” she whined again, voice breaking and tears welling in her eyes. She was desperate. His hand tightened on her throat, nearly cutting off her oxygen. She began to gasp; the edges of her vision began to grow dark. As she began to lose consciousness, Bro spoke.  
  
“Come for me.” He growled, letting go of her neck. She gasped deeply, her orgasm taking her breath away. She moaned loud against Bro’s chest, her toes curling. She was an utter mess, mumbling under her breath things unintelligible. Bro finished after her, spurred on by the sight of Dave falling apart beneath him. She was in a state of delirium, her eyes staring at the ceiling unfocused and her breath coming in short gasps. Bro slowly pulled out of her, bringing forth a high-pitched whine from Dave.  
  
He picked her up and brought her to her bed, gently laying her down among the pillows and crawling in next to her. Her thoughts were racing. Does this change things? Was this a one-time thing? Dave had so many unanswered questions. As she drifted off into a post-sex sleep, Bro placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Things would definitely be different around here.


End file.
